Leeta
'''Leeta was a Bajoran dabo girl at Quark's on the space station Deep Space 9. She married Rom, who later became the Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance. ( ) Life on Deep Space 9 Leeta became a dabo girl in 2371, although she was an amateur sociologist. ( ) She quickly formed friendships with many of the station residents, including Doctor Julian Bashir and science officer Jadzia Dax. She was even asked by Dax to take part in her Trill zhian'tara ritual. During the ceremony, the memories of one of Dax's former hosts, Emony, were temporarily transferred into Leeta. ( ) In 2372, Leeta joined the Guild of Restaurant and Casino Employees in response to Quark's pay cuts. She helped lead the formation of the union, helping Rom stand up to his brother Quark. ( ) When the Federation retreated from Deep Space 9 after the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, Leeta returned to Bajor for safety. ( ) When the situation on the station became less dangerous, Leeta returned and helped the resistance cell which had formed against the Dominion. ( ) When Quark temporarily posed as a female in 2374 to help Grand Nagus Zek regain his office, Leeta helped teach Quark how to act like a woman. ( ) In 2375 she participated in a game of baseball in the holosuite with the senior staff of the station against a team of Vulcans. ( ) Relationships Romances Julian Bashir Soon after moving to Deep Space 9, Leeta became interested in Julian Bashir and the two began dating. ( ) Their relationship lasted for over a year, but the two decided to break up in 2373. They traveled to Risa and participated in the Bajoran Rite of Separation. Leeta then admitted to having a crush on Ferengi engineer Rom. ( ) Rom Leeta waited for Rom to ask her out for months, but he never worked up the courage. When Doctor Lewis Zimmerman visited the station to work with Doctor Bashir, he fell in love with Leeta. Knowing that Leeta had always wanted to open her own restaurant, he arranged for her to take control of an establishment on Jupiter Station. He asked her to return there with him and live together. She agreed and arranged to leave the station. Just as she was boarding a ship, Rom stopped her and confessed his love for her. Leeta admitted that she was in love with Rom, too, and Doctor Zimmerman returned home alone. ( ) Rom and Leeta decided to get married quickly. Rom initially asked her to sign a Waiver of Property and Profit, a Ferengi legal document requiring her to give up all claim to his estate should the marriage end, but she refused. Rom eventually donated all of his money to the Bajoran War Orphans Fund to make the issue moot. ( ) They asked the , Benjamin Sisko, to perform the ceremony. He married them on the eve of the Dominion War. The two were temporarily separated when Leeta returned to Bajor while Rom stayed on the station as a Federation spy. ( ) She returned to the station several months later and joined the anti-Dominion resistance cell lead by Major Kira Nerys along with Rom, Quark, Odo, and Jake Sisko. ( ) When Rom was given the role of Grand Nagus by Zek in 2375, Leeta went with him to Ferenginar to help him carry out his duties. ( ) Friendships Leeta was considered by Jadzia Dax as one of the seven people she was closest to on the station, prompting her request that Leeta be one of the hosts of the Dax symbiont's former hosts during Jadzia's zhian'tara. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season Three) ** ** (Season Four) ** (Season Five) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Six) ** ** ** ** ** (Season Seven) ** ** Background information The character was named after pre-production coordinator Lolita Fatjo. Leeta was played by actress Chase Masterson, who had previously auditioned unsuccessfully for the role of the dabo girl Mardah. Ira Steven Behr said about Masterson, "We kept her in mind, thinking she could make a fun character. When we cast her as Leeta in , we didn't know if we were going to continue her character right away. We just wanted to see how it would work." (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, p. 238) Apocrypha In the relaunch series of novels, Leeta became pregnant and (after a hard pregnancy due in part to the fetus' half-Bajoran, half-Ferengi biology) gave birth to a baby girl named , named for the Emissary and the Bajoran word for "joy." Unfortunately the word "bena" also means "underflooring" in the Ferengi language (although Rom defended it by saying that it symbolized how children were always getting underfoot). At the time of Bena's birth, Rom was being challenged for his role of Grand Nagus on the grounds that he had broken his original marriage contract with his first wife, Prinadora. Ro Laren buys the case time by noting that, according to the Rules of Acquisition, "A contract is a contract is a contract, but only between Ferengi", arguing that since Rom's second marriage was to a Bajoran woman in a Bajoran ceremony overseen by the Bajoran Emissary, technically he didn't violate his original contract as the new one doesn't "count" under Ferengi law. With this delay drawing the case out further, Quark was able to find proof that the evidence indicating Rom's first marriage had never been dissolved was false and he was in fact divorced. During the novel, Nog pays a brief visit to his mother, but departs when she fails to even recognize him, admitting later that Leeta has been more of a moogie to him than Prinadora ever was. Leeta was never given a full name in course of the TV series, only ever referred to as Leeta. The novel Satisfaction is Not Guaranteed explained that this was because Leeta never knew her family name – she was an orphan brought up without a family during the Bajoran Occupation. Leeta appears in several roles in Star Trek Online; in all of her in-game appearances, she is voiced by Chase Masterson. Her initial appearance is in holographic form as part of "Dabo with Leeta", a product of Quark Enterprises. Holo-Leetas appear at the dabo tables at Quark's Bar on DS9, Drozana Station in the Neutral Zone, the resort on Risa, and the bar in Paradise City on Nimbus III. Player characters can also obtain a holo-Leeta bridge officer, in either her dabo girl or outfits, through special promotions. The real Leeta, in her role as First Lady of the Ferengi Alliance, is due to appear in the expansion pack "Victory is Life". External links * * * * de:Leeta es:Leeta fr:Leeta it:Leeta Category:Bajorans Category:Terok Nor residents Category:Dabo girls Category:Athletes